HackSign: Hidden Stories
by Tsukasa Fan
Summary: It's hard to say how I met Tsukasa, but from the start, I was facinated by his story of suffering and pain he experienced while in the game. The untold story of Tsukasa and the Key of the Twilight.
1. Chapter 1: Truth Scavengers

We sat upon the cliffs of Dun Loireag, the clouds below us. I took a deep breath. It was so peaceful to be back in The World again. Looking at Tsukasa beside me, memories rush back to what he had told me. He seemed to be in a sleep-like trance, just staring out into space as if I wasn't even there. I sympathized for him, not being able to log out and all. I often wondered how it was all possible, and if he was telling me the truth, but something in his eyes told me he was serious. It could be all the suffering and pain I sensed, because he didn't seem to like to talk much. He suddenly looked more alert as his eyes glided back and forth. A sigh escaped.

"What is it?" I asked leaning over. Tsukasa always seemed to talk in a mumble, so I found it easier to come closer when he speaks, me being of hard hearing in the first place.

"I don't want to meet Mimiru again. She kind of gets on my nerves you know?" he glanced down unsurely once more. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"I think you should meet up with her. She only wants to help, you know."

"But she just doesn't know how to leave me alone..." he said. We sat there for a while not saying a word. He then picked up his staff and maneuvered himself up. "She's probably going to bring him along..."

"Who? Bear?" he nodded, kicking a stone off the cliff. "But he wants to help you too! Don't you see?" he was quiet a while before he replied.

"But they're both so selfish. They just keep digging at me for information they don't really need to know." Tsukasa looked to me, as if I held all answers. I let out a sigh and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You should really go."

"But Silver Water-" I put my finger to his lips.

"No buts. Go on," I pointed away, "Mimiru is waiting. I want you to at least give her a chance, listen to what she has to say." I backed up and looked at him a moment and he seemed to think about it. After a few minuets of silence, he finally warped away. Grinning, I walked over to a near-by shop to buy myself some healing items. "He better have went, or I'll have that boy's head."

I walked away from the shop, my inventory full of healing items, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"How Did He Do That!?" I turned around to see a green haired guy running around the spot Tsukasa warped away from. "But he didn't even use the chaos gate!" I walked up behind him, watching. It didn't take long until he noticed me.

"Can I... help you?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he starred. I felt even more uncomfortable when he flashed a creepy grin.

"Your Member address, please?"

"My wha-?" I almost forgot I was in a game. My gut then told me that this must be the equivalent of a random guy asking you for your phone number before getting to know you. I knew that feeling too well. Disgust. I turned and began to walk away. "I don't even know you."

"The name's Sora!" I stopped in my tracks and turned my head with an annoyed look on my face. "You know me now!" he grinned.

"Well, I'm not interested, so back off greeny!"


	2. Chapter 2: Eavesdropping

I then heard metal glide against metal, and the sound of footsteps approaching me. Before I could turn around, the guy named Sora grabbed me from behind, two blades flashed in front of my face, erect from sheaths on the backs of his hands. I stood, slightly fearful, I'll admit. I then realized it had been a while since I last saved. I have been sitting on the ledge with Tsukasa for who-knows how long. Great. The advantage was his.

"Your member address please, last chance." said he, in a sickly sweet voice. I held stiff. I thought about how much I have done, and if I died would it matter? Well, I did buy a lot of healing items, and my Gold is low… I guess that would be a factor, since I cannot get the money back., and I might drop a few items. I wasn't certain. Sora laughed strangely and began again, "You're such a fool. You didn't save in a while huh?" I let out a frustrated grunt. How much of my progress was leveling up or experience gain? I did not remember. "That's a shame, I'm going to have to kill you now," he chuckled and moved the blades close to me, "Good bye."

"Mr. Sora?" a soft voice came from a few yards away. Sora loosened his grip and I slid away as fast as I could. I hid behind a wall of a shop and peered out to look at them. A slender girl dressed in blue with blue hair approached him. I knew who she was, who in The World didn't? She was Lady Subaru of The Crimson Knights. I just observed as they talked. I could hardily hear her, her voice is too soft and light. I heard Sora though, he has a pretty loud mouth on him.

They said something about meeting in Mac Anu, and Sora said something about Tsukasa. My heart sank. I was fearful for my friend. If Sora and Subaru are talking about him, this may not be a good sign, I mean, Sora almost killed me! I spied on them until they reached the Chaos Gate and vanished between the gold ring warp graphics.

It only seemed like a few short minuets, but it was actually about an hour since Tsukasa went to meet Mimiru and Bear. I guess time flies when you play a game, or it could have been the fear and adrenaline that made it feel so short. I went toward the gate. I could meet him if he didn't already leave. I began to punch in the words: "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground", since that is where they were likely to meet, like every other time Mimiru called him. Before I accepted the word combination I received a message from him.

'come.' the message was short, with little meaning, but he also attached a word combination. I followed it, assuming he'll be there. Theta Server. He must have known I was still in Dun Loireag.

I arrived at a field location with an abundance of giant mushrooms on its landscape, as well as the annoying babbling of "Mushroom". I took out a fairy's orb and watched my map, dodging monsters as I wondered. It was a level 15 field, but I didn't feeling getting beat up a little today, even if my level was 17. Tsukasa's level isn't all that high, but with his strange warping ability, I guess he found a secure area to meet me in, away from the Scarlet Kings and Snappy Grasses.

I finally find him sitting by Grandpa's Spring. He notices me, but gives no gestures. I could expect that from Tsukasa, but at least I know he sees me.

A/N: I used a few references from the .hack/games. "Mushroom" are grunty food. most grunty food you find on the feild are incredably annoying to listen to 99% of the time =_=. "Grandpa's Spring" is like the spring Tsukasa throws something into in the first episode. they exist in the games as well, only the little droplet guys aren't as cute as they are in the Anime.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

I approached Tsukasa, his face emotionless as he starred into the spring, letting the wisps of magic and moisture caress his face. I find a stone next to him and sit. I watch his expression slip into a slight sad curve of his eyebrows. I leaned in close, if he needed to say something I didn't want to miss it. "So, what did Mimiru want?" his eyes narrowed slowly as his concentrated on the water below.

"They asked me if I was a girl in the real world," I tilted my head slightly in confusion, "Why would they need to know that? What made them think that? It's none of their business." he hugged his knees and buried his head. I began to think as well. Why do they want to know that? As far as I know, Tsukasa is a boy. I wanted to ask myself, but he might shrink away from me again if I asked, so I kept my mouth shut. I'm sure Mimiru had her reasons to ask him, but its hard to tell what. I shifted myself closer to him. "I just wish they'd leave me alone." he said quietly, slightly muffled by the bottom half of his wavemaster's robe. He picked up his head for a moment and eyed me. I didn't know what to say, so I just shrugged.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked, a bit concerned. He did not look well. His eyes looked dull and sheen-less in his trance-like gaze as his eyes shifted back to look at the small body of water. His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, tightening his grip on his knees. "Are you going to disappear to that place you told me about?" this brought a slight smile to his face, but it slipped away and he returned to his usual self.

"Most likely…" he mumbled, seeming to daydream about it. He has described it to me briefly once, but I have never seen it with my own eyes. He told me… 'she might not like it' what ever that means… he told me of a girl who sleeps perpetually floating above a white bed, could this be the "she" he was referring to? Some how I doubt it. He also told me how the scenery changes an awful lot. Not even he knows why I guess. His eyes closed as he drew in a breath. "Silver Water… is it alright for you to be up past this hour?" he asked. I realized that night was coming on fast.

I stood. I thought about going back to the root town to save my progress, which I should have done after my encounter with Sora. I turned to Tsukasa, who remained motionless and emotionless. "Do you ever sleep?" I asked. Honestly I didn't know if he did. With a slight shrug of the shoulder he simply replied, "Somewhat. I think I go into a sleep-like state, but its different in a way… like blacking out I guess." I nodded in affirmation before I began on my way.

"see you tomorrow alright?"

"Sure." and he vanished. I turned to look over my shoulder. I stopped to think about the place he goes off to. In a way it sounds wonderful. At least he has a place to stay while he remains trapped here.

I was ready to leave the field, but before I could bring up my game menu, "BATTLE MODE ON" flashed through my screen. I turned to the monster to see a 'Thousand Trees' shifting its way toward me. Why not? I guess I can pick a few Exp points while I'm here… I took my sword out of its sheath on my back and lunged forward.

I hacked at the creature's trunk, and sliced at its branches as it crashed after me. Its large wooden eyes never looked away. I felt on top of the world, chopping away at the lower level monster. It let out a roar when I finally defeated it. It crumbled into a black and white mass upon the ground as I waited for the Exp to come, for "BATTLE MODE OFF" to flash across the screen.

Nothing happened. What was going on? I turned around in all directions to make sure no other monsters were around. Nothing. Hesitating slightly, I approached the grayscale mass, looking it over in wonder of why it didn't vanish yet…

**A/N:** more game reffing. hey guys, I'm glad you like this story :D it excites me that people actually like my writing 3 thank you! I'm trying to keep Silver Water from becoming a Mary-Sue, warn me if she begins to irritate you! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Alive

The next thing I knew, There was a loud echoed ringing in my ear. My eyes opened instantly. Where was I? What happened to the scenery? What happened to my kill? A chill ran up my spine as I could only see darkness. A large white spot of light appeared on the ground beneath my feet. I turned my head to the right, and then left, hoping to get a glimpse of something… anything. The ringing returned. I could feel my heart racing in my chest.

Wait. I can feel it? I put my hand to my chest. I could feel it with my fingertips, the rapid beating of my heart. To make sure I knew what I was feeling, I made my character drop to the ground. The drop was real alright, the pain shot up through my rear from the impact. I touched my character's face to realize I was touching my own face. The virtual-reality gear… the controller… gone.

Have I become like Tsukasa? No, I couldn't have… could I? Surely he sees The World and not this black empty space with a light on the floor. And if he did, how could he see me? Or know where he was?

"Hello!" I shouted. "HELLO!" I called again. No answer. I picked myself up from the ground and gave yet another look around. I took my first step forward. The moment my foot made contact with the ground, the ringing returned. I stepped forward again and the ringing reoccurred. Before taking another step, the ground opened up from under me and I began to fall into a dark pit where the light did not follow. The ringing sounded again before I hit the ground.

I cranked my neck around to find that I was back in the field. What happened? Was this all a glitch? Then I remembered that this was my being, no longer a character on a computer screen. I touched my new arm. Strange and unlike my own. I saw another player out of the corner of my eye, another blade master like myself. His image seemed more realistic with my new eyes. He kept going, headed off to a dungeon most likely.

"Hey," he turned his head, "how do you return without the menu screen?" I asked. The blade master looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you new to this?" I shook my head.

"No, but you see, I can't seem to bring it up."

"I'm sorry, can't help you." and he resumed walking. I watched him go, feeling helpless. If Tsukasa is able to navigate without the menu screen, why can't I? Not to mention checking and sending messages. So how could he possibly help me if I cannot contact him? I sat upon the ground feeling frustrated and tired. I don't know what time it is anymore. I don't know how long I have been blacked out.

I picked myself back up and headed back to 'Grandpa's Spring'. Maybe if I wait long enough, he'll return. It's a long shot, but I have to try. I sat upon the same rock Tsukasa was sitting on. The stone was cold. I'm guessing it has been a long time since I've blacked out, since logic tells me it should be somewhat warm if it had been only mere minuets. That was my figuring anyway. The World's physics could be different than the real world's.


End file.
